Corps et Ame
by Artemisia Solo
Summary: Que s'est-il réellement passé cette nuit-là, sur le Mont Etoilé ? Et si ça n'était pas l'ambition et la soif de pouvoir qui avaient poussé Saga à tuer le Grand Pope ? attention : rating M. Reviews toujours bienvenues, insultes et menaces de mort aussi ..


**Corps et Ame ( one-shot )**

**Warning : rating M  
**

* * *

- Ainsi, tu t'es décidé à venir ?

Shion posa sa plume sur sa table de travail et se tourna lentement en direction de Saga.

Le Gémeau se raidit. Il avait éteint son cosmos, et s'était assuré de ne faire aucun bruit en entrant dans la grande salle au sommet du Mont Etoilé, pourtant le Grand Pope avait deviné sa présence. Cette constatation le mit mal à l'aise. Tout comme ce regard acéré, qu'il ne pouvait voir, dissimulé qu'il était par le masque rituel que portait toujours Shion dans le cadre de sa charge, mais qu'il devinait néanmoins, braqué sur lui avec une telle intensité qu'il avait la dérangeante impression que son interlocuteur pouvait lire jusqu'à la moindre de ses pensées.

- Tu as réfléchi à ce dont nous avons parlé la dernière fois ?

Saga avala sa salive et détourna le regard.

- Oui, dit-il péniblement.

- Et … ?

- Je … je ne sais pas, je ….

Shion laissa échapper un profond soupir, et comme si cet effort lui coûtait, se leva lentement.

- C'est …. comment dire …. ennuyeux !

Il fit quelques pas et disparut du champ de vision de Saga. Celui-ci, de plus en plus tendu, s'accrocha au bruit régulier de ses sandales sur le dallage de pierre. Cela ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de sursauter quand une voix murmura suavement à son oreille :

- Je pense qu'il est inutile de te préciser quelles conséquences désastreuses ce genre de réponse peut avoir sur ma décision future, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je … je ne vois pas le rapport, bredouilla Saga.

Shion eut un petit rire qui glaça le sang du Gémeau.

- Tu ne vois pas le rapport, dis-tu ? Et que fais-tu de la première vertu qu'on est en droit d'attendre d'un jeune chevalier d'or fraîchement promu, comme c'est ton cas ?

Saga releva la tête, étonné.

- De quoi parlez-vous ?, répondit-il d'une voix tremblante.

- De l'obéissance due au Grand Pope !, tonna Shion.

Le chevalier des Gémeaux n'était d'ordinaire pas facilement impressionnable, mais il ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans une telle situation et cette brusque démonstration d'autorité le désarçonna.

- Ce que vous me demandez est contre les lois du Sanctuaire, tenta-t-il de se justifier.

S'il avait espéré mettre son adversaire en difficulté avec une telle réponse, il fut aussitôt déçu : Shion éclata de rire.

- Tu oublies un petit détail, mon cher Saga. Je suis le Grand Pope, et en l'absence d'Athéna, la seule personne ici qui fait et défait les lois, c'est MOI ! Moi et personne d'autre !

Saga eut un mouvement involontaire de recul.

Maintenant, enchaîna Shion d'une voix radoucie, faudra-t-il que je obtienne par la force ce que je n'ai pu avoir par la persuasion ?

Un long doigt fin frôla la tempe de Saga, glissa sur le modelé parfait de la joue avant de souligner la courbe délicate du menton. Le jeune Gémeau pâlit et ferma les yeux.

- Alors ?

La mort dans l'âme, Saga ébaucha un hochement de tête.

La pièce dans laquelle Shion fit entrer Saga était peu meublée, mais avec élégance. Elle avait, comme la salle qui la précédait, été conçue pour accueillir le Grand Pope lorsqu'il faisait des retraites spirituelles au Mont Etoilé pour méditer ou décrypter les messages célestes. Un large lit sculpté orné de coussins d'étoffes précieuses en occupait la majeure partie, et contre un des murs se tenait un gracieux secrétaire encombré de papiers et de livres et sur lequel luisait doucement une lampe à huile. Dans un coin de la pièce, enfin, un brasero de bronze à pattes de griffons dispensait une tiédeur relative qui dissipait la fraîcheur de la pierre des murs. Sur le sol, des tapis épais aux motifs élaborés étouffaient le bruit des pas. Shion venait de temps à autre pour vivre ici en ermite, certainement pas en ascète.

- Déshabille-toi et allonge-toi sur le lit.

Formulé sur le ton habituel d'un homme qui n'a pas coutume qu'on lui désobéisse, l'ordre était sec, sans fioritures. La gorge serrée, Saga comprit qu'il ne fallait s'attendre à rien de sentimental. Il y eut le bruit d'un objet qu'on pose avec précaution sur un meuble, le secrétaire, pensa-t-il.

- Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit ?

- Ou… oui.

D'un geste hésitant, il commença à dénouer le laçage de sa tunique. Il sursauta soudain, en sentant une main se poser sur sa hanche droite et se promener lentement sur son flanc.

- Hummm, ta chevelure sent merveilleusement bon.

Shion , derrière lui, enfouit son visage dans le creux de son épaule, et commença à parcourir la peau douce et ambrée de Saga du bout des lèvres. C'était son masque qu'il avait ôté et posé sur le secrétaire. Le simple contact de sa bouche sur sa peau, Saga le ressentit comme une brûlure et il se crispa involontairement. Shion s'en aperçut et eut un petit rire.

- Ne me dis pas que je te fais mal !, lança-t-il d'un ton ironique.

Saga ne répondit rien. La vision de ce lit, devant lui, lui donnait le vertige, et il préférait ne pas penser à ce qui allait se passer. Comment avait-il pu être assez stupide pour croire que le Grand Pope respecterait sa décision ? Quelle valeur avait-il pour lui ? Aucune. Il n'était qu'un guerrier d'Athéna, un homme voué à une mort violente avant son heure, un parmi tant d'autres. Mais il devait fidélité et obéissance à cet homme, il en avait fait le serment et il ne le trahirait pas, quelqu'en soit le prix. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer après tout, se dit-il pour se donner du courage.

La main sur son flanc se faisait plus insistante. Saga sentit les longs doigts s'infiltrer sous sa tunique, caresser son ventre, remonter vers sa poitrine. Sa respiration s'accéléra.

- Allons, ne joue pas les vierges effarouchées, veux-tu ? Si j'en crois les rumeurs qui courent parmi les servantes du Palais, tu n'es pas vraiment novice en ce qui concerne ce pour quoi nous sommes tous les deux ici . Alors tâche de te montrer à la hauteur de ta réputation, et si les choses sont trop difficiles pour toi, tu peux compter sur moi pour te prêter main-forte !

Et Shion, le ceinturant de ses bras puissants, saisit sa tunique et la déchira d'un geste impatient. Le tissu capitula dans un cri sinistre.

L'avertissement était on ne peut plus clair. Dans une sorte de confusion mentale qui touchait à la panique, Saga se sentit dépouillé du reste de ses vêtements.

- Magnifique, murmura Shion dans son dos d'une voix sensuelle. Vraiment magnifique.

Ses mains exploraient son corps avec une impudeur incroyable, glissant sur ses hanches, emprisonnant sa taille, remontant le long de ses bras vers ses épaules, puis, suivant la courbe délicate du cou pour, vertèbre après vertèbre, poursuivre leur découverte plus bas, en direction de ses reins.

- Il fallut à Saga toute sa volonté et la maîtrise de son esprit pour ne pas hurler et s'arracher à cette lente torture.

- Retourne-toi, maintenant, ordonna Shion, fais-moi face.

Saga obéit, plein d'appréhension. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le Grand Pope. Personne au Sanctuaire n'avait jamais vu son visage. Ceux qui l'avaient connu du temps de sa jeunesse, deux siècles auparavant, n'étaient bien sûr plus là pour en témoigner. Il s'était donc attendu à tout, même au pire. Mais pas à ça.

Celui qui se dressait en face de lui ne paraissait guère plus âgé que lui-même. Un visage très beau, très fin, aux larges yeux couleur fuchsia, qui contrastaient agréablement avec son teint diaphane, presque transparent, et sur son front, comme deux gemmes enchâssées dans l'ivoire de la peau, deux points d'un violet léger.

- C'est vous, le Grand Pope ?, parvint à articuler Saga au bout d'un moment.

- Tu en doutes ?, lui répliqua Shion d'un ton sarcastique.

Et un sourire étira ses lèvres sensuelles en un rictus effrayant. Il n'était plus si beau, tout-à-coup, et Saga déglutit péniblement. S'il avait failli oublier pour quelle raison il se trouvait en ces lieux, le regard froid et hautain de Shion le lui rappela.

- Allonge-toi sur le lit, lui intima-t-il d'un ton dénué de toute émotion.

Saga s'exécuta sans un mot, et ferma les yeux en priant pour que ce soit rapide et un minimum agréable.

Ce ne fut ni l'un, ni l'autre. Shion était uniquement préoccupé par son propre plaisir, et s'il caressa longuement le corps inerte de son partenaire forcé, ce fut uniquement pour combler ses propres sens et en aucun cas pour éveiller un quelconque désir chez Saga. Lorsqu'il le posséda, la douleur explosa dans ses entrailles, blanche, fulgurante, atroce. Il dut perdre connaissance, l'espace d'un instant, et quand il revint à lui, Shion était toujours là, sur lui, assouvissant brutalement dans son corps ses pulsions animales.

Ecartelé de douleur, submergé par la honte, Saga se laissa faire. Ce fut interminable, et quand le Grand Pope s'arracha de lui après un ultime coup de rein, le jeune homme se pelotonna dans un coin du lit, incapable de réagir ou même d'éprouver un quelconque soulagement lorsqu'il l'entendit quitter la pièce.

Shion revint à plusieurs reprises au cours de la nuit. Saga n'était pour lui qu'une distraction entre deux dossiers à étudier, pas davantage. Au moins, il ne s'embarrassait pas de faux-semblants.

La dernière fois où il vint, le jour commençait à poindre. Les premières lueurs envahissaient peu à peu la pièce d'à côté, se dessinant en un rectangle pâle dans la semi-obscurité de la chambre. A son grand soulagement, Shion ne le toucha pas.

- Tiens, prends ça et file.

Il jeta quelque chose sur le lit près de lui. Une cape pour dissimuler sa tunique déchirée et retourner à son temple sans être reconnu.

- Reviens ici dans trois jours.

La main de Saga griffa le drap.

- Qu … quoi ?, souffla-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- Ces bécasses de servantes des thermes ont raison, ricana Shion, tu as un corps vraiment magnifique, mais j'ai surtout eu l'impression de serrer un cadavre. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais me satisfaire d'une prestation pareille ? Estime-toi heureux que je te donne une autre chance. Aiolos a été bien meilleur que toi. Kanon aussi.

Les yeux de Saga s'ouvrirent démesurément dans son visage livide.

- Kanon … ?

- Oui, je suppose que tu as dû lui parler de notre petite conversation de l'autre jour ? Figure-toi que cet idiot a cru pouvoir me berner en se faisant passer pour toi. Cela dit, c'est un excellent comédien, il a bien failli m'avoir avec ses gémissements et ses supplications….

- Arrêtez ça !, hurla Saga. Taisez-vous !

Shion sourit, ravi de l'effet produit.

- Je tiens conseil à dix heures ce matin. Ne sois pas en retard.

Et de son pas égal il quitta la pièce. Saga enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

Oh Athéna, qu'ai-je fait ?, murmura-t-il atterré.

Aucune lumière ne filtrait du Temple des Gémeaux, ni aucun bruit. A première vue, il semblait aussi désert que les autres qui, hormis celui du Sagittaire, n'auraient de titulaire que dans quelques années.

Pourtant, quiconque se fût aventuré en ces murs eût été surpris de percevoir, tel un battement de coeur au plus profond de ses entrailles, le bruit étouffé de sanglots, et de découvrir, tassé sur lui-même dans un recoin sombre, Saga, chevalier d'or des Gémeaux.

Cela faisait maintenant des heures qu'il était ainsi, prostré. Il eût été bien incapable de dire comment il avait retrouvé le chemin de son temple depuis le Cap Sounion. Sa seule réalité désormais était celle de cette cellule vide, taillée à même la roche et battue par la fureur des vagues. Cette cellule qui avait été la tombe de son jumeau.

Tout était si clair maintenant, d'une limpidité aveuglante ... mais il était trop tard ! La douleur l'étouffait. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien voulu comprendre, pourquoi n'avait-il même pas essayé de comprendre ? Pourtant, il connaissait son frère mieux qui quiconque, mieux que lui-même peut-être. Comment ne s'était-il pas interrogé devant son changement d'attitude ces dernières semaines ? Kanon avait certes toujours été rebelle, certes, mais jamais séditieux. L'assassinat du Grand Pope ! Que son frère ait échafaudé un projet aussi odieux, aussi révulsant aurait dû le mettre sur la voie ... mais il n'avait rien compris. Comment l'aurait-il pu ? Comment aurait-il pu imaginer que le Grand Pope, représentant de la déesse Athéna, si noble, si respecté, dissimulait un être aussi abject, qui abusait de son autorité pour soumettre de jeunes chevaliers fraîchement promus à un chantage aussi odieux ? Comment aurait-il pu imaginer que Kanon l'aimait au point de se sacrifier en se faisant passer pour lui ? Et lui n'avait rien vu, rien compris. Et pour toute récompense, certain de la justesse de sa décision, il avait condamné son propre frère à cette fin hideuse, à périr noyé au Cap Sounion ...

Quand Shion l'avait enfin laissé partir, il s'était précipité là-bas, avec au fond de lui un fugace espoir que Kanon avait pu, par miracle, survivre à cet enfer aquatique. Ca ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça ! Son frère, qui l'avait mis en garde, protégé de Shion, ne pouvait pas connaître une fin aussi atroce ! Le hurlement de damné qu'il avait eu en découvrant la prison vide résonnait encore dans sa tête, il résonnerait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

- Oh, Kanon, mon pauvre Kanon, pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?, gémit-il, la voix déformée par les sanglots qui obstruaient sa gorge.

Il connaissait la réponse, pourtant. La honte, cette sensation obsédante d'être sale, si sale, et plus encore la peur indicible de lire le dégoût dans les yeux de l'autre... Jamais plus il ne serait digne d'être un chevalier d'Athéna, jamais plus il ne pourrait se regarder dans un miroir sans repenser à ces mains répugnantes sur son corps. Il aurait préféré être mort. C'était sans doute ce qui pouvait lui arriver de mieux. Il n'y avait plus qu'une chose, dans son esprit, qui lui tenait à coeur : venger Kanon.

Mais comment y parvenir ? Dénoncer publiquement Shion ? A qui ? Le Grand Pope était la plus haute autorité du Sanctuaire, qui prendrait le risque de se mettre en travers de sa route, de le juger ? Que vaudrait seulement sa parole de chevalier d'or contre celle du représentant suprême d'Athéna ? Quant à l'affronter directement, c'était illusoire : la différence de puissance entre eux deux était incommensurable. Il serait mort avant même d'avoir levé le petit doigt.

Quand Saga se releva enfin, sa décision était prise. Il allait atteindre son but et venger Kanon, quel que soit le prix à payer. S'il échouait, c'était la mort assurée. Plus rien ne lui importait, seule une chose comptait : Shion allait payer, et payer très cher.

Il n'eut aucun mal à accomplir la première partie de son plan : en tant que chevalier d'or, il lui était relativement facile d'avoir accès au Palais, même dans ses parties les plus privées. Personne ne se doutant du but de sa visite, il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes avant de ressortir, dissimulant dans les plis de sa cape le poignard sacrificiel volé un instant auparavant dans la salle du trône.

D'un pas rapide, il prit le chemin du Mont Etoilé. Non pas qu'il fût pressé. Il savait ce qu'il en coûterait pour avoir une chance de voir son plan être couronnée de succès. Ce qu'il ne pouvait obtenir par la force, il devrait l'avoir par la ruse. A cette seule évocation, il frissonna. Revivre _ça !_ Sa main se serra un peu plus autour du manche sculpté de l'arme.

Shion ne manifesta aucune surprise de le voir. Il semblait très sûr de lui. Trop, et c'était ce qui allait causer sa perte ! Ignorant la mort de Kanon, il ne pouvait connaître les projets d'un Saga consumé par la haine et l'esprit de vengeance. Aussi arbora-t-il un sourire satisfait en voyant le jeune homme se dresser devant lui, très digne et très calme.

- Ah, tiens, quelle bonne surprise ... Te voilà donc dans de meilleures dispositions qu'hier soir ?

Saga ne répondit rien, et se contenta de laisser sa cape choir sur le sol.

- Parfait, déclara Shion d'un ton satisfait. Je ne te montre pas le chemin ?, ajouta-t-il, sarcastique en lui désignant la porte de la chambre. Je suis à toi dans deux petites minutes.

Lorsque Shion le rejoignit, les vêtements de Saga gisaient ci et là sur le sol, et le jeune homme était allongé sur le lit, tétanisé à la seule pensée de ce qui allait suivre. Il se força à respirer calmement pour ne pas éveiller son attention. Quoi qu' il se passe, à présent il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Lorsqu'il sentit le lit gémir sous le poids de Shion s'asseyant à côté de lui, il ferma les yeux et s'efforça de ne penser qu'à une chose : Kanon. Kanon, son frère, plus encore, son jumeau, mort par la faute de cet homme. Kanon qu'il allait venger, pour qu'il ne soit pas mort pour rien.

Il ne cria pas quand l'autre s'empara de son corps. Sa haine surpassait sa souffrance. Il laissa tomber sa main vers le sol, à la recherche de ses vêtements. A tâtons, ses doigts effleurèrent le tissu de la cape, en fouillèrent les plis. Soudain, il rencontra une surface lisse et froide. Le poignard, qu'il avait caché là, certain que Shion n'y prêterait pas la moindre attention. Puis, après s'être assuré une prise parfaite, il enserra du bras gauche le corps qui l'écrasait de son poids, lui ôtant toute possibilité de fuire, et frappa.

Shion n'eut aucun geste de résistance, il ne vit jamais le coup venir. A la seconde même où il enfonçait la lame en lui, Saga le sentit s'immobiliser sur lui, ses yeux pleins de souffrance et d'incrédulité le dévisageant avec une insistance terrible. Un filet de sang vermillon jaillit à la commissure des lèvres et dévala le long de sa mâchoire vers le petit menton pointu. Puis tout à coup, il ferma les yeux et s'effondra.

Saga hurla, prisonnier sous ce corps qui l'écrasait de son poids, tremblant de façon incontrôlée. Avec des gestes gauches, il essaya de le repousser. L'émotion le rendait maladroit et il lui fallut plusieurs tentatives avant que le cadavre du Grand Pope ne glisse sur le côté et ne le libère. S'efforçant de recouvrer un calme relatif, Saga saisit fébrilement sa cape et se pelotonna dedans, évitant du regard le cadavre qui gisait sur le lit.

C'était fini. Il avait réussi. Kanon était vengé. Il était en nage, vidé de ses forces. Sa tête tournait. Il ferma les yeux, au bord de la nausée.

Qu'allait-il advenir de lui maintenant ? Que devait-il faire, se rendre au Palais et se constituer prisonnier ? Au vu des marques sur son corps, on lui accorderait sans doute la légitime défense, et peut-être Aiolos trouverait-il en lui le courage de témoigner, libéré de ce monstre. Mais après tout, ça n'avait aucune importance. On pouvait bien le condamner à mort pour le crime le plus odieux qu'on puisse imaginer, l'assassinat du Grand Pope, cela lui était totalement indifférent. Rien ne ramènerait Kanon à la vie.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit rien venir. Il avait cru Shion mort, il avait tort. Vif comme l'éclair, celui-ci bondit soudain du lit et se précipita sur lui. Saga ne put qu'ouvrir les yeux pour le voir se jeter à sa gorge, trop tard en tout cas pour esquiver ou se défendre. Saisi par la panique, il se retrouva plaqué au sol, avec au dessus de lui un visage déformé par la haine qui le défiait. Un étau enserrait sa gorge.

- Joli plan. Tu croyais pouvoir te débarrasser si facilement de moi ?, ricana une voix caverneuse qui ne se donnait plus la peine de feindre.

Saga ouvrit des yeux emplis d'horreur. Ce n'était pas la voix de Shion. C'était celle de quelqu'un d'autre. La terreur le submergea. Que se passait-il ?

- Pauvre idiot !, continua la voix. Tu n'avais pas la moindre chance ! J'ai pris le contrôle de l'esprit du Grand Pope si facilement, il était si vieux, si fatigué, et il ne se doutait de rien . Alors comment aurais-tu pu faire le poids, toi, un simple chevalier d'or ? Tu as commis une grave erreur en t'attaquant à moi ... ta dernière erreur en ce monde, sois-en certain !

Saga se débattait avec l'énergie du désespoir, mais le poids de Shion sur lui le clouait au sol et rendait ses efforts ridiculement inutiles. Les mains de son adversaire, crispées sur sa gorge, l'empêchaient de respirer. Déjà sa vue commençait à se troubler, mais il gardait assez de conscience pour deviner ce qui s'était passé : ce n'était pas à Shion qu'il avait eu affaire, mais à quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de beaucoup plus puissant, qui l'avait soumis à sa volonté en s'emparant de son esprit.

- Fais tes prières, dit une voix doucereuse qui parvint assourdie à ses oreilles, comme filtrée par de la ouate. Tu en sais trop, tu vas disparaître. Tu as tué ton frère, je t'en sais gré, au moins celui-là ne viendra pas mettre son nez dans mes affaires. Quant au Sagittaire, s'il ne veut pas que tout le Sanctuaire sache qu'il est venu me rendre visite ici, et surtout pourquoi, il a intérêt à tenir sa langue. De toute façon, il ignore que moi, Arès, j'ai pris possession du corps de Shion ! Le champ est libre, dès qu'Athéna sera réincarnée, ce sera un jeu d'enfant de se débarrasser d'elle ! Quant à toi, meurs !

Un indicible soulagement envahit soudain Saga. Le Grand Pope n'avait pas trahi son serment, pas plus qu'il n'avait trahi les chevaliers qui le servaient. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Il ne sentait presque plus les doigts qui continuaient de s'enfoncer dans sa gorge. Bien qu'à demi-évanoui, il réalisa qu'il allait mourir, et cela ne lui sembla pas si terrible. Il allait rejoindre Kanon, tout simplement. Mais Athéna ...

Tout à coup, la pression sur son cou se relâcha. Instinctivement, il prit une inspiration, la gorge en feu, luttant pour rester conscient. Il devina, plus qu'il ne vit, son adversaire s'écrouler. Définitivement cette fois. A cet instant précis s'échappa du corps sans vie de Shion quelque chose d'indéfinissable, une sorte d'entité lumineuse, de cosmos maléès, comprit confusément Saga. Il quittait le cadavre de Shion, enveloppe vide devenue sans utilité pour lui. Cette fois, c'était vraiment fini.

Un voile sombre tomba sur ses yeux, et il perdit connaissance.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, l'horizon rosissait déjà. Il avait donc dû rester inconscient assez longtemps. Il se redressa, la tête lourde, rassemblant péniblement ses esprits. Près de lui, sur le tapis, gisait Shion, ses yeux grands ouverts, ternes et vides. La gorge de Saga se serra, et s'approchant malgré la peur qui subsistait, abaissa les paupières du bout de ses doigts tremblants. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Il avait haï Shion avec une force dont il ne se serait jamais senti capable. Pourtant Shion n'était coupable de rien, juste de ne pas avoir été assez fort pour empêcher Arès de s'emparer de son esprit. Etait-ce un crime ? Non, juste une faiblesse, et même les plus grands hommes en avaient. Il ne méritait pas de voir sa réputation souillée.

Il se redressa en titubant et alla chercher dans l'autre pièce une carafe d'eau qui traînait sur le bureau. Puis il revint dans la chambre et, soulevant délicatement le cadavre du Grand Pope, le déposa sur le lit. Avisant sa cape qui traînait toujours sur le sol, il l'attira à lui et entreprit de laver le corps de sa victime.

Il comprit alors ce qui s'était passé en voyant tout le sang qui maculait le dos. Il avait porté son coup au jugé, et bien que dans un état second avait presque atteint le coeur. La blessure avait été mortelle, mais pas immédiatement. Il avait dû sectionner un vaisseau assez mineur pour accorder à Arès suffisamment de temps pour contre-attaquer et presque assez pour le tuer. Saga frissonna rétrospectivement. Quelques centimètres plus haut, ou plus bas, auraient suffi à inverser la situation. Arès aurait gagné. Shion aurait-il, avec le temps, réussi à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même ? Personne ne le saurait jamais. Dans un silence recueilli, il finit la toilette mortuaire de celui à qui il avait juré respect et obéissance. Plusieurs robes de cérémonie étaient suspendues dans un placard dans le mur. Il en saisit une au hasard et l'en revêtit. ..Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il souleva la dépouille, puis sortit de la pièce et l'allongea avec une douceur infinie sur l'autel des prédictions.

En silence il laissa glisser son regard sur le visage serein de Shion. Le Grand Pope semblait endormi, presque souriant. S'il avait encore eu la moindre lueur de conscience dans ses derniers moments de vie, sans doute avait-il été soulagé d'être délivré de ce monstre qui l'asservissait. Lui l'aurait été, à sa place.

- Puissiez-vous reposer en paix, murmura-t-il, la gorge nouée.

Les yeux clos, il s'inclina longuement devant la dépouille puis retourna dans la chambre.

En un instant, les draps souillés disparurent dans le brasero où subsistaient quelques braises rougeoyantes. Il remit de l'ordre, sans toucher au poignard encore maculé de sang. Avant d'aller se livrer à la justice d'Athéna, il irait voir Aiolos, lui dirait toute la vérité, et le supplierait de se taire sur ce qu'il savait. Son honneur ne serait pas éclaboussé. Ce faisant, il s'ôtait délibérément toute possibilité de plaider des circonstances atténuantes. En deux mots, c'était le Cap Sounion qui l'attendait, il en avait parfaitement conscience, mais il était déterminé à préserver la réputation du Grand Pope quel qu'en soit le prix. Personne ne devait jamais savoir si qui s'était passé ici.

Il se dirigeait vers la bouche sombre de l'escalier taillé à même le roc quand soudain une voix jaillit, sépucrale.

- Pas si vite !

Il se retourna instinctivement, persuadé de voir la silhouette altière de Shion se dresser dans le contrejour de la porte. Mais aussitôt il réalisa sa méprise. Ce n'était pas de l'extérieur que cette voix venait !

C'était de sa tête !

- Ce n'est pas possible !, gémit-il, le souffle coupé par l'épouvante, en portant ses mains à ses tempes.

- A qui croyais-tu avoir affaire ?, ricana la voix.

Une douleur atroce vrilla le cerveau de Saga, et il s'effondra sur les genoux. S'il avait pu se voir dans un miroir, il aurait été horrifé en découvrant une créature qu'il ne connaissait pas, à la chevelure de cendres entourant un visage démoniaque dans lequel brillaient comme des agates deux yeux injectés de sang.

- Merci de m'avoir débarrassé de cette vieille carcasse de Grand Pope pour m'offrir un joli corps tout neuf, et quel corps ! Je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant ! Il est inutile d'essayer de me résister, tu n'en souffriras que davantage. Maintenant, tu es mon esclave !

C'est ainsi que devait débuter pour Saga une effroyable torture qui allait durer treize interminables années et dont seul le sceptre d'Athéna le délivrerait ...

FIN


End file.
